Someday
by inside
Summary: OneShot wahrscheinlich. Draco will seinen Engel retten. Hier wird sozusagen die Geschichte einer tragischen Liebe erzählt. Manchmal fluffy & manchmal dark. lest selbst


Ich will euch jetzt nicht lange aufhalten.

Disclaimer: J.K.R. gehören alle Personen und ich hab sie mir nur geliehen genauso wie auch die Songauschnitte. Sie sind aus dem Lied _Someday_ von _Flipsyde_.

Und noch was, Die Story ist aus Dracos Sicht. Nicht das Jemand sich nachher noch beschwert, weil er/sie dachte, dass es um eine ganz andere Person ging.

Inside

* * *

**Someday**

_Someday we gonna rise up on that wind you know. Someday we gonn__a dance with those lions. Someday we gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin._

Weißt du eigentlich wie es sich anfühlt? Dieses Gefühl das sich erst langsam in dich einnistet, bevor es dann ausbricht und dich innerlich verbrennt. Wie es dich in Ekstase bringt, so dass du bereit bist vor Glück sogar Tränen zu vergießen. Und dann ohne Vorwarnung wenden sich diese Gefühle gegen dich bis Nichts mehr von dir übrig ist.

Nun steh ich hier und schau dich an. So wunderschön. Ich habe noch nie ein schöneres Wesen gesehen. Und es tut mir Leid. Das alles hab ich nicht geahnt. Wie konnt ich auch?

Das Bild in meinen Händen wird feucht. Der Regen ist nur leicht, doch es reicht aus um dich auf dem Bild zu verzerren. Aber egal, denn die Bilder, die ich im Kopf von dir hab genügen mir.

Dein verzauberndes Lächeln und der Blick in deinen Augen. Immer voller Lebensfreude. Und egal wie schlecht mein Tag auch war du wusstest wie du mich glücklich machen konntest.

Unsere nächtlichen Zusammentreffen werde ich nie vergessen. Nein niemals. Ich spüre immer noch deine zarten Berührungen. Wie du mit deiner Hand über mein Gesicht gefahren bist und dann mich geküsst hast. Ich schmecke immer noch deine süßen Lippen, die nach Erdbeeren rochen. Wie gern würde ich dich jetzt küssen. Ein letztes Mal.

Sehnsucht breitet sich in mir aus. Ich kann kaum stehen, da der Schmerz einfach zu hart ist. Die Qual zerstört mich. Lange halt ich das nicht mehr aus. Ich will dich zurück.

Ich will dich in den Armen halten, während du wieder irgendeins deiner Bücher liest. Ich will durch deine Haare fahren und ich will deine Stimme hören. Ich will hören wie du meinen Namen sagst. Ich will sehen wie du mich voller Empörung wieder mal anschreist und wie ich dich danach immer mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen bringe.

Ich erinnere mich an unser erstes richtiges Zusammentreffen. Angefangen hatts wie immer. Du warst sauer auf mich, weil ich dich Schlammblut genannt habe. Ansonsten hast du meine Sprüche ignoriert, doch nicht dieses eine Mal. Du hattest mich nicht beleidigt du bist nur aus der großen Halle gestürmt. Alle die an meinem Tisch saßen lachten, nur nicht ich. Ich konnte nur an dein verletztes Gesicht denken. Und es tat mir weh.

Später war ich dann in der Bibliothek. Ich weiß nicht wirklich warum. Und da sah ich dich. Du standest vor einem Regal und strecktest ein Arm ganz nach oben um ein Buch zu holen, doch es war zu hoch.

Also kam ich dir zu Hilfe. Ich stellte mich hinter dich, holte das Buch und reichte es dir.

Du hast dich lächelnd zu mir umgedreht. Und deine Kakau-braunen Augen strahlten mich an. Noch nie zuvor habe ich so etwas Glückliches gesehen. Doch als du mich erkanntest veränderte sich diese Miene wieder. Ein verletzter Ausdruck war nun da.

Ich fühlte mich einfach nur schlecht und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich Schuldgefühle.

Du wolltest gehen. Ich wollte dich nicht gehen lassen. Fragend hattest du mich angesehen. Doch ich wusste nicht was zu tun. Als du wütend wurdest und mir drohtest, du würdest die ganze Schule zusammen schreien, wenn ich dich nicht loslasse, habe ich dich einfach geküsst.

Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen war. Es war ein kurzer Kuss. Doch was ich fühlte war für mich damals einfach unverständlich. Solche Gefühle kannte ich bis dahin nicht. Sie hatten mich einfach überrumpelt genauso wie auch dich.

Danach standen wir lange nur da. Keiner sagte was. Wir schauten uns nur an. Bis dann die Tür aufgeschoben wurde. Erschrocken drehten wir uns um und sprangen auseinander. Einer meines Hauses kam herein und behauptete, dass ich von unserem Hauslehrer gesucht wurde. Als Antwort konnte ich nur ein paar unzusammenhängende Wörter stammeln. Denn so nervös wie in diesem Moment war ich noch nie.

Und als er verschwand, hörte ich dich lachen.

Ich höre es immer noch. Es klingt so fröhlich in meine Ohren. Der Klang erinnert mich immer wieder an das Zwitschern eines Vogels.

_You know were gonna lose it someday. And we tryin to hold it all together. But the devil is to clever so. Im gonna die you gonna die we gonna die. Someday one day I said._

Der Regen verstärkt sich und meine Kleidung wird durchnässt. Meine Haare hängen mir wirr ins Gesicht. Und ich spüre etwas Heißes meine Wange runterlaufen. Es ist feucht doch es ist kein Regentropfen. Als ich meine Augen schließe merke ich auch, dass diese feucht sind.

Tränen.

Wann ich angefangen habe, weiß ich nicht mehr. Doch es blieb nicht nur bei einer Träne. Es gesellten sich zu dieser einen noch ein paar dazu.

Automatisch muss ich daran denken, wie du weinend in meinen Armen lagst. Du hattest dir Sorgen gemacht wie es mit uns weiter geht. Was passiert wenn man uns erwischt. Ich hatte dir versichert, dass alles gut wird und dass uns niemals Jemand erwischen würde. Doch innerlich wusste ich es besser. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen wo wir nicht mehr zusammen sein konnten.

Und schon kurz darauf passierte es. Wir Beide wussten vorher schon, dass es danach nicht leicht wird. Doch mit dem was passierte hatte keiner gerechnet.

Es war der Tag als die Gerüchte über uns die in der Schule kursierten bestätigt wurden. Ich lag gerade auf dir und küsste dich, im Gras in der Nähe vom See, als plötzlich Jemand auftauchte und uns erwischte.

Keiner aus deinem Haus wollte was mit dir zu tun haben. Noch nicht mal deine besten Freunde. Doch du hieltst trotzdem zu mir. Es wurde aber schlimmer. Als es meine Familie erfuhr und kurz danach auch Voldemort. Denn ich sollte nach dem letzen Jahr eine spezielle Ausbildung erhalten und sein Hintermann werden.

Mein Vater bestrafte mich tagelang. Doch ich wollte dich nicht aufgeben. Ich wollte bei dir sein. Als er bemerkte dass es nichts brachte, drohte er damit dir wehzutun. Da begriff ich, dass ich eine Gefahr für dich war. Also entschloss ich mich meinem Vater zu gehorchen. Ich sagte ihm du wärst mir vollkommen egal. In der Schule ignorierte ich dich die meiste Zeit.

Ich wollte, dass du glücklich bist. Ich wollte, dass du mich vergisst und dein Leben wieder weiter lebst. Ohne mich.

Deswegen musste ich deine letzten Hoffnungen zerstören. Ich machte dich vor allen fertig, nannte dich wieder Schlammblut und verriet ein paar der persönlichsten Sachen die du mir anvertraut hattest. Wenn wir uns mal allein in einem der Gänge trafen und du mich ansprachst, habe ich dich ausgelacht und gesagt, dass alles nur Show war um dich rumzukriegen.

Es dauerte trotzdem lange bis du mich vergaßest. Um genau zu sein waren es 3 Monate und 17 Tage. Jeden einzelnen Tag habe ich gezählt und gelitten.

Denn der Schmerz, denn ich jedes Mal hatte, wenn ich dich abgewiesen hatte, war unbeschreiblich peinvoll. Und genau nach dieser Anzahl von Tagen und Monaten, hast du mich noch nicht mal angesehen.

Genau nach dieser Zeit war ich froh, dass du endlich in Sicherheit warst und ein eigenes Leben aufbauen konntest, und gleichzeitig versank ich vollkommen im Kummer, da ich wusste dass ich dich nach diesem Jahr nie mehr sehen durfte. Niemals wieder.

_Try to lie but it aint me. Aint me try to look but I cant see. Cant stop right now cause Im too far. And I cant keep gion cause its too hard._

Jetzt weiß ich aber, dass das eine dumme Idee war. Wie konnte ich glauben, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich so tue als ob es zwischen uns nichts Ernstes war? Ich war ja so ein Idiot.

An unserem Abschlusstag gab es abends einen Ball. Du sahst so wunderschön wie eh und jeh aus. Du warst mit Ron da und du schienst dich mit ihm wirklich zu amüsieren. In diesem Moment hasste ich ihn mehr als jemals zuvor. Dieses Wiesel hatte sich dich einfach unter den Nagel gerissen. Ich hätte mich sogar beinah übergeben, als ich sah wie er beim Tanzen seine Hände auf deinen Po legte.

Natürlich hatte ich es mir selbst so ausgesucht. Trotzdem. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Weil ich es einfach nicht ertragen konnte, wie er dich begrabschte, hatte ich mich an diesem Abend total betrunken gemacht.

Doch auch das brachte nichts, denn in meinem Kopf schwirrte nur das Bild von dir und ihm. Was mich dazu anspornte nur noch mehr zu trinken.

Verdammt Hermine, warum warst du mit ihm da? Jetzt weiß ich zwar, dass du ihn nicht geliebt hattest, doch damals hat es mich einfach nur umgebracht.

Und dann warst du für eienen Moment raus gegangen, ohne deine Freunde. Du warst ganz alleine. Und sonst war Niemand draußen. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit für mich.

Als ich dir nach draußen gefolgt war, musste ich mich immer irgendwo abstützen, ansonsten wäre ich umgefallen. Ich war immer noch betrunken doch ich war nicht dumm, ich hätte dich niemals in Gefahr gebracht.

Ich hatte mich genau neben dich gesetzt. In der Dunkelheit sahst du mit deinem weißen Kleid wie ein Engel aus. Eigentlich sahst du doch immer wie Einer aus. Dann schautest du mich für ein Moment an und nanntest mich Ron.

Denn ich war Ron. Jedenfalls vom Aussehen her.

Erinnerst du dich? Ich konnte mein Verlangen nicht mehr zügeln. Ich hatte dein Kinn in meine Richtung gehoben, so dass du gezwungen warst mich anzusehen. Mit meinem Gesicht näherte ich mich dem deinem. Du wolltest etwas sagen, doch dazu kamst du nicht.

Auf einmal, wie aus dem nichts, waren 2 Männer in schwarzen Kutteln aufgetaucht. Es waren Todesesser. Sie hatten mich zur Seite geworfen und packten dich.

Sie schleppten dich in Richtung Wald. Du schriest um Hilfe, doch schon im nächsten Moment warst du wieder frei und die beiden Todesesser lagen auf dem Boden. Beide hatte ein Blitz getroffen.

Ich war ein schneller Schütze. Du verstummtest augenblicklich und starrtest mich fassungslos an. Dann kamst du auf mich zu und bliebst erst dicht vor mir stehen.

Du hattest mich durchschaut. Bei der ganzen Sache hatte ich weder die beiden Todesesser bedacht, noch das der Rothaarige ein miserabler Schütze war.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten sah ich dich da lächeln. Alle meine Gedanken wurden in diesem Moment beiseite geschoben. Dann spürte ich noch deine Lippen. Wie sie sich heiß und innig an meine schmiegten. Und deine Hände die mein Haar zerwuschelte. Ich hatte dich so nah es geht an mich gezogen. Du öffnetest dein Lippen und liest meine Zunge eintreten. Und ich erforschte das neu, was einst mein war.

Nach dem Kuss hast du mich fest an dich gedrückt. Und dann habe ich dir 3 Worte ins Ohr geflüstert, die ich zuvor noch nie Jemandem gesagt hatte. Du hast mir dieselben Worte gesagt.

Als wir dann unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder an die Todesesser richteten, waren diese nicht mehr da.

Wäre ich nicht so betrunken, hätte ich sie nicht entwischen lassen. Und dir hätte ich so viel ersparen können.

_In the day in the night its the same thing. On the field on the block its the same game. On the real if you stop then its no pain. But if you cant feel pain then its no gain._

Ich hätte dir die Flucht ersparen können. Die Versteckerei vor Voldemorts Leuten. Die schlechten Behausungen. Und natürlich die Mordversuche. Sie wollen mich und nicht dich. Am Abschlussball wollten sie dich umbringen, um meinen Platz an Voldemorts Seite zu sichern. Genauso wie bei dem Anschlag gestern. Ich will nicht Angst um dich haben.

Ich bin eine Gefahr für dich, Liebling. Wenn ich mich von dir fernhalte, reicht es nicht. Sie wollen mich, und solange sie mich nicht haben werden sie auch dich nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Heute Morgen bin ich an deiner Seite aufgewacht. Während du schliefst habe ich dich beobachtet. Du bist wunderschön.

Dann bin ich aufgestanden und habe mich angezogen. Gerade als ich gehen wollte bist du aufgewacht und hast mich gefragt wohin ich will. Ich hab gesagt, ich komme wieder. Doch bevor ich die Wohnung verließ, bin ich an dein Bett gegangen.

Ich nahm deine Hand und drückte sie. Sah in die Augen versank in ihnen. Dann küsste ich dich auf die Stirn.

Und sagte dir, ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben.

Dann bin ich gegangen.

_Rearrange and you change and its all bad. And you try maintain but you fall back. And you crawl and you slip and you slide down. Wanna make it to the top better start now. So I hold my soul and I die hard. All alone in the night in the graveyard._

Meine Beine geben unter mir nach und ich falle ins feuchte Gras. Meine Augen tun weh. Und es fließen immer mehr Tränen. Ich kann nur an dich denken. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.

Ich liebe dich Hermine

Du hast mich verändert und mir vieles beigebracht. Und du wirst es schaffen. Du hast mich schon einmal überwunden.

Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Koste es was es wolle. Und soweit ich weiß ist nichts umsonst. Um was zu bekommen muss man zuerst was geben.

_Someday one day Im gonna be free. And they wont try to kill me for beeing me. Someday._

Der Regen ist sehr stark geworden. Der Himmel scheint zu weinen. Genauso wie auch ich. Doch was für ein Grund mag er wohl haben? Das Wetter könnte nicht besser zu meiner Stimmung passen.

Wieso musste ich als Reinblut geboren werden? Wieso als Malfoy? Und wieso zählt dieses verdammte Blut so viel? Sind wir denn nicht alle gleich?

Fragen, auf die ich niemals eine Antwort bekommen werde.

_If you know how this is. Gonna see its not that easy. Dont stop get it till its done. From where you are or have begun._

Entschlossen blickte ich mich um. Doch was ich sah war genauso traurig wie das Wetter. Überall um mich herum stehen graue Grabsteine. Kein einziger Sonnenstrahl kommt durch die dicke Wolkendecke. Was dem Friedhof ein gespenstisches Aussehen verleiht.

Ich mache aber keinen Rückzieher. Mein Tod ist deine Rettung. Eines Tages wirst du, mein Engel, bei mir sein und solange warte ich. Bis zu dem Tag an dem zu mir kommst, und wir gemeinsam, losgelöst von allen Ketten, mit dem Wind fliegen.

Es wird nun Zeit für mich zu gehen. Ich habe keine Angst. Da ich weiß, dass du lebst. Du wirst für uns Beide weiterleben. Und ich werde immer an deiner Seite wachen.

Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse noch mal alle Bilder von dir ablaufen. All die Bilder wo du lächelst. All die Bilder wo du weinst. Alle Bilder.

Ein letztes Mal atme ich ein. Ein letztes Mal umfasse ich mein Zauberstab und führe ihn an meinen Hals. Eine letzte Träne kullert mir übers Gesicht. Zwei letzte Worte und ein letztes Bild. Hermine.

_Someday we gonna rise up on that wind you know. Someday we gonna dance with those lions. Someday we gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin._

* * *

Wie hats euch gefallen? Würde mich echt über ein paar Reviews freuen. Habe bis3 Uhr morgens dran gesessen. Also bitte, da verdiene ich doch welche, oder? Ein Wort würde mir schon ausreichen, wie z.B. gut oder schlecht.

Ich habe auch schon über ein Sequel nachgedacht. Aus Hermines POV. Aber ich verspreche nichts. Also keine Falschen Hoffnungen machen.

°gähn° & jetzt schlafen.


End file.
